


The Spell of Shattered Sexuality

by iFlipForRizzles



Series: Shattered Sexuality [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Rewrite, first in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFlipForRizzles/pseuds/iFlipForRizzles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hang on, I've read about this. The Spell of Shattered Sight, right? It makes you turn on the people closest to you."</p><p>"No, this is much worse. The Spell of Shattered Sexuality. If she casts it, it's magic'll make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another. Someone of the same sex, whoever you're closest to. Everyone'll be overcome with uncontrollable desire." Hook and the ladies stared at each other with eyes so wide it would be comical if the situation wasn't so dire.</p><p>"Bloody hell. The entire town'll destroy itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all know this is how the spell was really supposed to go. But, as Ginny Goodwin has explained to us, no gays at family hour. So I've taken to fanfiction to correct the problem, as you do, and here we are. This first chapter is basically a rewrite of 4x10. There are four parts to this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: So on top of not owning the characters/town/etc. I also don't own most of the dialogue for this chapter. 
> 
> Also also, this idea is kind of based off of a Faberry fic, Rainbow Bright by WaveGoodbye, and I highly recommend it.

SSS

"The Snow Queen has a mirror imbued with terrible magic that can do terrible things," Belle explains to the small group gathered at the police station.

"Mirror? Easy enough, let's just go smash it," Hook, bless his heart, tried to be helpful.

"It's not that simple. Rumple told me it's part of an awful spell." Belle prepared to say more when Emma cut in.

"Hang on, I've read about this. The Spell of Shattered Sight, right? It makes you turn on the people closest to you."

"No, this is much worse. The Spell of Shattered Sexuality. If she casts it, it's magic'll make everyone in Storybrooke _turn on_ one another. Someone of the same sex, whoever you're closest to. Everyone'll be overcome with uncontrollable desire." Hook and the ladies stared at each other with eyes so wide it would be comical if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Bloody hell. The entire town'll destroy itself," he noted fearfully.

"And there'll be no one left," Belle concluded, or so she thought.

"Except us," Emma added, sharing a glance with Elsa.

"What makes you think that she'd spare you and Elsa?"

"Because of this." Emma pushed the book of Elsa's lineage towards the brunette.

"She wants it to be just the three of us," informed Elsa.

"Her perfect family."

SSS

Gold found the Snow Queen in the woods on the outskirts of town, appreciating her work taking effect up in the sky.

"This spell of yours. When it hits, in a few hours from now?"

"Midday."

"Midday, yes. It'll bring out the deepest desires of everyone in this town."

"Hmm. It'll do more than that. They will do nothing but tear each other apart until everyone is dead from lack of sustenance."

"Not everyone. You'll have what you want. You, alone with your… _sisters_ , Elsa and Emma, doing… _who knows what_. And I'll be here too, spending every waking moment of my immortal life trying to rip your heart out."

"It seems you do have something to offer. What do you want?"

"To leave."

"Didn't we already make this deal?"

"Yes but I have an eye for a loophole, and I think I spotted yours. The life I have with my wife and grandson will be destroyed by this spell. So I want you to allow them to leave with me. You spare the two of them, I spare you misery. Do we have a deal?"

"Enjoy your trip."

Satisfied, they turned their gazes back to the terrible spell slowly making its way over the town.

SSS

So they failed to stop it.

"Belle was right. My aunt is actually doing this." Elsa passed the binoculars off to Mary Margaret so that she too could quake with fear at the sight before them.

A dark grey cloud was slowly descending upon the town. It looked like just a typical storm cloud, flashing lightning and rumbling thunder.

"The Spell of Shattered Sexuality," Mary Margaret whispered in terror. She had not taken it well when they had informed her of the latest impending doom.

" _Same. Sex. Desire?! So we're all going to want to_ have sex with _someone of the_ same gender _?! PORN! IT'S PORN!" David had to sit her down in the corner with a paper bag to hyperventilate in peace._

"We open the mines and the vault. We take shelter there," David suggested brilliantly. "It's just gonna rain, right?"

"This is magic. It doesn't care about ceilings," Regina explained. Really it should have been obvious. "It's started."

"How long?"

"By midday. By midday everyone in this town will start," she tried to find a way to put it delicately, to spare Mary Margaret anymore anxiety, "tearing each other's clothes off."

"But the children! What about the children?!" Everyone turned with wide eyes and raised eyebrows to stare in alarm at Mary Margaret and all her crazy.

Emma sighed and turned her gaze back to the ominous cloud. "Okay. The answer is simple. Let's not be in town.'

SSS

The answer was not simple.

But Elsa did find her sister's necklace, which was an indisputable sign that they were going to win.

"Is everyone into this 'hope' thing now?" Regina's snark went once again unappreciated as Emma took Elsa's sign and ran with it.

"If we're gonna win we need to stop wasting time. Mom, dad, Leroy, go tell everyone what's going on. When this goes down everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want everything to be incredibly awkward when this is over."

SSS

So they didn't win. And their plan had been foolproof.

Emma led their Arendelle friends to the police station to meet up with her parents, brother, and One True Love.

"What's the plan?" she asked her parents, urgent and gesturing like a sports player in a group huddle. They had only minutes until the curse would hit.

Mary Margaret held up a key ring. "This is the plan."

"What? I thought we were trying to avoid the curse, not help it along."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped, shocked at the innuendo. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff shared incredibly confused looks. Shaking her head in disapproval, Mary Margaret moved over to one of the two jail cells, her husband taking the other one. "You and Anna and Elsa are the only ones immune, so the rest of us need to protect ourselves."

"Couldn't you guys just be locked up together? It's not like you're gonna wanna do anything with each other."

"We don't have time to be logical, just lock us up." Mary Margaret's voice was going to that high pitched place.

"You might wanna try that desk, old friend," David suggested. "It's sturdy. Cuff keys are in the top drawer." Emma's eyebrows rose. That wasn't helping her original suspicions.

After being assured that Henry was in a safe place and Regina and the others could take care of themselves, taking her baby brother from her mother's arms – who was almost immediately passed off to Elsa – and locking up her parents and Kristoff, Emma was pulled aside to talk to Hook.

"What are you doing here? You know what's about to happen."

"Aye, I know, I just needed to see you. Before I chain myself to the dock for the protection of all the men, I needed to see you one last time."

"Killian, I'm not a tearful goodbye kiss person," Emma explained, tears running down her face. They blinked at each other, once, twice, three times. Then he turned around and left.

SSS

Henry, having already gone through all the stages of puberty by the age of twelve, was locked away in the safety of Regina's former office. There were (probably?) other preteen boys in this town. She had to protect her baby's innocence. She turned away from the door she had just sealed with magic when who should she find lurking in the shadows but Robin Hood, same as ever.

"Where to now?"

"My vault, and you need to get as far away from it as possible. It's dangerous even being around each other now. We're moments away."

"It's okay! We're of the opposite sex. We're not going to ravage each other to death."

"… You're a man?"

"… Yes? Wait you thought I was a woman?"

"Well your name is Robin, I didn't want to assume!"

"I have a beard!"

"I know, and about that – Oh, never mind, we don't have time for this."

"I'll go and chain myself to a tree in a minute… Unless you want me to come with you?"

"No no no no no! I need to seal myself in that vault."

"What, to keep people out?"

"Oh no. To keep me in."

"Regina I'll still be attracted to you."

"But you really, really won't be."

With that she slipped away and ran to her vault with only seconds to spare. It wasn't until after she was already sealed in that Regina realized she could've just poofed to the vault and given herself a lot more time.

SSS

The storm cloud engulfed the town entirely, unleashing impossibly large drops of rain. They soaked right through roofs and continued their descent unto the waiting citizens of Storybrooke. Everyone, save for the few that were immune, stared up at the falling rain in awe, eyes open wide to embrace the falling curse.

It lasted for exactly one minute.

The rain stopped and the clouds immediately gave way to the biggest and brightest rainbow anyone would ever see.

Snow White and Prince Charming stared at one another, yanking their interlocked fingers out of each other's grasps, their faces scrunched up in disgust.

SSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I would love for you guys to leave me your predictions for the homosexual shenanigans in the coming chapters! 
> 
> ~ Jen


	2. Shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: So I'm still using a bit of dialogue from the show. And the characters. And the town. And yada yada.

SSS

The rainbow over Storybrooke encased the town like a dome. The former fairytale characters began frantically searching for their closest same-sex friends like dogs in heat.

Speaking of, the sound of chains being yanked right out of the walls in the basement of the town library with the full force of a werewolf's strength could be heard all along Main Street. Who even knows how many moons she spent trapped down there. But the power of the full moon was nothing compared to that of the Spell of Shattered Sexuality. When she finally burst forth onto the street, she wasted no time putting her impeccable nose to use in finding her One True Homosexual Love. It pointed her in the direction of Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

Meanwhile, across the one street in town at Granny's Inn, a young princess and mother carefully placed her baby in the crib (she figured if it was okay to send a newborn through a portal alone to a strange new world than this should be perfectly fine) before rushing out the doors and to the edge of the forest. Rumor had it that her warrior had been wandering around, lost for weeks, and it was high time someone went looking for her.

The dwarves were piling on top of each other right in the middle of the street – except Happy. No one wanted Happy.

And a fairy dressed in blue, having narrowly escaped being captured in a powerful hat, was hiding out in the church when the doors burst open with a flash of green. "You!" a dangerous voice called out, sending a shiver down her spine. "We have things that need to be… resolved."

SSS

" _Prince_ Charming." Snow shuddered at the thought. "Finally I'm seeing things clearly."

Emma had taken refuge in the sheriff's office. For the moment her parents were bickering about who had suffered more in their _unnatural_ heterosexual relationship, but it was only a matter of time before they revealed who their secret desires were, and that was something Emma could go the rest of her lifetime without knowing. She already had her suspicions about her mother.

Thankfully, because Anna had already undergone the Spell of Shattered Sight, she too was immune to the effects of this curse. Her fiancé had not been so lucky.

"Y'know, if this is what marriage is like, I'm glad we can't get married."

"What are you talking about Kristoff? Of course we can get married!" Anna explained, clearly forgetting that he was under the influence of a spell.

Kristoff yanked on the handcuffs. "Not you and me, me and Hans!"

"Hans?!" Anna shrieked in horror.

Elsa snickered. "I can't say I'm not a tad relieved. I feared it would be Sven."

Anna glared at her sister, which almost made Elsa laugh harder. "Not helping!"

"He's so handsome," Kristoff continued dreamily. "Have you seen those sideburns? They're so… so rugged."

Anna's face twisted in disgust. Turning to her sister, she muttered, "Actually, I was going to have him get rid of those after we were married." Kristoff gasped in offense.

"Okay, I know this isn't really you. I know it, but it's still upsetting so I'm just, I'm gonna be in the other room, and you just stay here handcuffed where you can't do anything stupid." She turned and followed after her sister, Kristoff tugging ever harder on those blasted cuffs.

Snow and Charming meanwhile were shaking and kicking and body slamming the bars of their cell doors, desperate to get to their other gay halves.

"My parents, that's not who they are," Emma explained, more to convince herself than Elsa.

"They're their gayest selves," Elsa reminded, hoping to comfort Emma in some small way.

"This is horrible," Anna bemoaned, falling into her sister's waiting arms.

"It's okay," Elsa soothed. "You're immune. We all are. And we're together."

"It's gonna be alright," Emma offered halfheartedly. "Remember, I'm The Savior."

"Is that like a real job here?"

"Apparently it is," Emma replied sheepishly. "I promised all these people I'd give them their happy endings, and I will. I'm just not sure how at this moment."

"Well the way I see it, we have two options." Emma and Elsa turned to Anna expectantly. "Well, in the legend that inspired the Spell of Shattered Sight they – Oh."

"What is it? What was done?"

"Um, uh, to break the spell they had to kill the king. So in this case that would mean Ingrid."

"What's the second option?" Elsa asked, desperate for a solution that didn't involve killing anyone.

"Uh, well, we could let the spell run its course." Two sets of blonde eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Think about it. The Spell of Shattered Sight ends when everyone's dead, right? So wouldn't this spell end when everyone is, erm, satisfied?"

Kill someone or let the citizens of Storybrooke explore their sexuality? "Option one it is."

SSS

Regina was trying every spell in her arsenal to undo the one she had mistakenly put around her vault. Why the hell did she think it was a good idea to trap herself in there? She pounded on the door in frustration. "Sealed in my own vault!"

She turned around, breathing heavily. The unfamiliar level of desire that coursed through her body was threatening to overwhelm her at any moment. A hard kick to the door and a quick yell did nothing to quell her raging hormones.

"This is – This is – This is the savior's doing." Her eyes blazed and her lips pursed. She rushed down the stairs. "I should've realized this years ago." Looking up at the ceiling, she screamed to no one in particular, "This is what I get for being subtle!"

Turning around, she noticed the mirror and, more importantly, her lackluster pantsuit; it wasn't even one of her good ones. She wondered aloud, "What the hell am I wearing?" With a quick flourish of her hands and a puff of purple smoke Regina stood clad in her sexiest Evil Queen attire – all black, with the deepest neckline and leather pants, high heeled boots and an elegant up-do.

She smirked devilishly at her reflection. "I've missed you."

SSS

After sticking Anna with the baby and running real fast through the station with her fingers in her ears yelling "lalala" at the top of her lungs, Emma led Elsa down the one street in town to the ice cream shop previously owned by Ingrid. As luck would have it, Ingrid was inside the store for the first time since revealing herself to have ice powers. Emma and Elsa waited patiently for her on the street, trying to ignore the sexual shenanigans happening all around them.

Finally, the Snow Queen exited the building.

"Stop," Emma demanded in her most savior voice, holding her hand out for emphasis.

"This must end, Ingrid." Elsa held both hands out cautiously.

"Your magic is a part of us now. We control it, and we control it _really_ well."

"I'm so proud of you both. You've finally embraced who you truly are."

Emma and Elsa shared a look, both wondering the same thing; if sisterhood was truly the only thing Ingrid wanted from them.

The only basis Emma had for sister relationships were what she'd seen in movies and TV, Elsa and Anna (who seemed unusually close by comparison), and Regina and Zelena (who were unusually murder-y by comparison). But certainly Ingrid's idea of sisterhood was not healthy, the looks she gave them far too intense. It would explain her choice of curse.

At the same time Emma and Elsa thrust their hands forward in an attempt at magic, but nothing happened. "Emma?"

"Again." But still, nothing.

The ribbons gave off a bright yellow glow. "The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal. Its strength protects the life force that we all now share." Both pulled with all their might at the knots in the ribbons, but they wouldn't budge.

"She's made it impossible for us to hurt her."

"We've gotta get these things off."

SSS

"Gold?" Emma called out upon entering the pawn shop. The place was tossed. Glass cases were broken and trinkets were scattered about the floor. "Belle? You in here?" The door closed behind Elsa with a little jingle. "They're gone," Emma turned to tell her. Noticing something amongst a ruined shelf, she leaned over to grasp a lone strand of synthetic red hair. She dropped it back into its place, blushing profusely. She suddenly had a very clear idea of what went on here.

"Then what do we do?"

Emma shook her head to clear it of the disturbing, and _not at all_ distracting, images of two of her friends having sex all over the store.

Pausing to think, Emma concluded, "We do it ourselves," then winced at the way that sounded out loud. Thankfully Elsa hadn't been taught the art of dirty mindedness and didn't catch on to the double meaning of Emma's words.

She moved behind one of the counters and picked up a dagger that looked promising, slipping it under the ribbon.

SSS

A half an hour and every potion and sharp thing in the store later had Emma finally admitting defeat. "I give up." She pulled the piece of some large creature's tooth out from under the ribbon. "It's useless. The magic protecting this ribbon is just too powerful."

"I guess the Snow Queen meant what she said about… _her love_."

"I'm sorry, I was too busy thinking of ways to punch her to retain that."

Elsa sighed. Sometimes Emma could be so Emma. Reaching over to grab the other woman's hand platonically, Elsa explained, "She said the love flowing through our ribbons was without equal." She stared at Emma, waiting for it to click. Emma stared back, blankly. Rolling her eyes, Elsa continued. "It may be without equal, but not without a counterpart that's equally strong."

Emma blinked at her. "What?"

"If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrist, then maybe what we need is someone's equally amplified lust to get them off."

"Elsa, you're incredibly gorgeous, but I just don't feel – "

"What? No, not me. Regina. Wait, you think I'm gorgeous?"

"Regina, of course! She probably has something in her vault, like bottled essence of lust, or something! Elsa you're a genius!" Emma took off out of the shop, leaving a bewildered Elsa still standing at the counter.

"And you're hopeless," she whispered, following after her friend.

SSS

Regina glanced up from the tome she had been studying in search of a way out of her containment spell when she sensed someone approaching. Technically there were two someones, but her entire world had narrowed to focus solely on one woman.

SSS

"Okay, stand back," Emma warned as they approached the Mills' Mausoleum. She chucked a rock in the direction of the door, where it collided with a wall of magic. "Containment spell." She'd read about these. "Okay. Here goes."

She held up her hands, she made the face, she did everything she was supposed to, but still Emma couldn't make her magic work.

Placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, Elsa tried to reassure her, "You can do it."

Emma bounced in place a few times and shook out her hands, presumably to loosen her magic muscles, before trying again. "Okay," she breathed, making the face and holding up her hands once more.

Just then, a thought occurred to Elsa. "Hang on."

But it was too late. The containment spell flashed purple before disappearing. Emma turned to Elsa. "What is it?"

She gulped, keeping her eyes on the door. "Well, I was just thinking, if our ribbons come off, won't we be affected by the curse as well?"

Emma opened her mouth to disagree, then paused. "Oh, well, I'll just put the spell back up."

It wasn't that easy.

"I'm still getting the hang of the 'controlling the magic' thing. But lucky for us, we can just go in and detain her with your ice magic."

SSS

Regina was sitting in her reading spot, her books magicked back into place on the shelf, when Emma and Elsa came tumbling down the stairs. She turned to face them with a positively predatory smile sliding across her lips.

Emma took in a good eyeful of her former nemesis. "Whoa." Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "… It's a little late for Halloween," she added lamely.

"You." Regina rose to her feet.

"How do you walk in that thing?" Emma wondered like any good tomboy.

"With the poise and composure of a queen," Regina explained in her most seductive voice, hand resting temptingly on her hip. "Perfect timing Miss Swan." She was practically purring. "I was just reading up on the latest Bering and Wells fanfiction. It's a compelling story, don't you think? A strong, independent woman solving supernatural problems and a formerly misunderstood villain? How incredibly riveting, wouldn't you say?"

As she spoke Regina moved closer to Emma, until she was pressed right up against the other woman's shoulder, her finger twirling a lock of golden blonde hair.

"R-Regina, w-what are you doing? You- You want my mother."

"No Miss Swan." She leaned in to whisper in The Savior's ear, "I want you."

Emma's mouth, which had fallen open while Regina was talking, slowly closed, her eyelids blinking fast and many times.

Regina's eyes were reluctant to leave Emma's face, but sparkling blue movement to her left stole her attention. "What's _she_ doing here?" Regina sneered at the unwelcome blonde.

"Uh, well we came here to have you take our ribbons off. But then we realized we still need them. So she's here to – "

"I'm here to restrain you again," Elsa explained. She was thinking a nice pair of ice shackles would do the job.

However, just as the icy blue magic left Elsa's hands, Regina blasted a fireball, melting the ice on the spot.

Emma and Elsa shared a panicked look. Regina continued to stare hungrily at the mother of her child. With a quick wave of her hands Emma sent Regina flying back into the wall. "Let's go." She and Elsa bolted up the stairs, Regina still hot on their trail.

"SWAN!"

SSS

"She's after me. I'll lead her back to the station. I'm sure there's an extra pair of cuffs lying around somewhere. You need to get to the Snow Queen's lair and try to reason with her."

SSS

Emma was nothing if not predictable. It only took Regina a few seconds to figure out where Emma would lead her, so she saved herself the trouble of running after the blonde and simply poofed herself over to the police station.

She was instantly overwhelmed with a cacophony of voices pleading for her to magically release them from their constraints, and she was only too happy to oblige. After all, she needed this place empty when Emma arrived.

SSS

Charming burst into Gold's pawn shop just in time to hear that the two-faced imp had his beloved's heart, "Here, in my bag, with me." He wasted no time knocking The Dark One unconscious with one of the heavy old books lying around. He pulled Hook's heart from the bag, carefully thrusting it back into his chest. Hook's eyes fluttered open, flashing a brilliant rainbow.

SSS

"Where did she send us?" Kristoff demanded, running frantically along the beach.

"She tried to send us back to where we came from and this was the closest spot," Anna explained, trying to keep up with him while carrying a baby in her arms. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Arendelle, even if I have to swim there!"

"I don't think that's how portals work. I mean sure I've only ever been through _one_ , but it seemed pretty one w – Ah!" She tripped over a bottle, nearly falling to the ground. Anna picked it up with her free hand, an idea forming in her head.

"I'm going back, and nothing you do will stop me." Kristoff stated, pulling off his boots.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, you'll thank me later. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Close your eyes." And then she whacked him over the head with the bottle.

Noticing a piece of parchment fall to the ground, she bent over to pick it up and read it. "Kristoff! Kristoff! Do you have any idea what this is?!" Getting no response, she looked over to the crumpled form of a man lying in the sand. "Oh right, I knocked you out." She leaned over and, with the hand not holding the baby and the letter, began to shake him. "Wake up! We have to take this to Elsa!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Iloveyouyou'reamazing! … You're unconscious." She slowly rose to her feet. "I'll be right back, stay here. I mean, I know you'll stay here but I'll be right back anyway!"

Just then a frazzled Snow White came tumbling out of the bushes and onto the beach. "I'm coming for you Ariel!" she cried, running straight for the ocean. Anna caught her around the waist. "Let me go! I have to swim to Ariel!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. I don't know who this Ariel woman is, but that does _not_ sound like a good idea." Realizing there was nothing else around to hit Snow over the head with, Anna grabbed the cuffs that came over with Kristoff when Regina poofed them away. Attaching them to Snow's wrists, she decided "You're coming with me," before dragging the struggling queen behind her in search of her aunt's ice palace. All the while the baby continued to sleep peacefully cradled in Anna's arm.

And on the docks just a few hundred feet down the beach, two men could be seen running hand-in-hook towards a giant pirate ship.

SSS

Emma crashed into the police station, immediately turning around to lock and magically seal the door shut behind her.

"Miss Swan."

She gasped and turned around to find Regina, still in her seductive Evil Cleav- Queen garb, seated with crossed legs on her desk, that same damnable smirk in place on her dark red lips.

"I've been expecting you."

Emma gulped audibly.

SSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case I was too subtle (I have an unfortunate tendency to do that) Tink is topping Blue, Ruby has resurfaced, and Aurora has finally noticed that Mulan is missing. 
> 
> And now we've reached the part of the show where I shamelessly promote my various forms of social media (remove the spaces in the links). So, if you're interested in clever fan vids, here is my YouTube page:
> 
> www .youtube channel /UCCbTg86HNdhRF_RIXT9kr4w
> 
> If your flavor is semi-witty tweets to match our mediocre television lives, here is my twitter page: 
> 
> twitter iFlipForRizzles
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, barely, but I post a thing or two, so: 
> 
> www .tumblr blog /iflipforrizzles
> 
> ~ Jen


	3. Sexing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one. The one where they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to make playlists for stories I'm working on, even short ones such as this, but the song that was most relevant to this chapter is Give Me Everything by Pitbull and Ne-Yo. "But tonight I can make you my queen and make love to you endless." YAAS
> 
> Disclaimer: Still throwing in some quotes from the show… and the characters, and the setting, you know.

SSS

Of course Emma couldn't manage to take down the containment spell she'd only just placed around the police station. Slowly, fearfully, she turned around to face Regina once more.

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Listen, Regina, you're under a spell, alright? Granted, a very powerful spell, but nevertheless your ... feelings for me aren't real."

Slowly Regina slid from the desk, stalking towards Emma who still stood frozen by the door, powerless under such an intense gaze as the one Regina was giving her. "Oh on the contrary, Miss Swan, the things I'm feeling for you are very real. They weren't brought on by this curse or any other, only brought about. And the spell would have no effect on me if they weren't very much reciprocated by you."

Emma blushed profusely. "Okay look, have I thought about it once or twice? Sure, anyone who's ever seen you has, I'll bet. But that doesn't mean we should act on it. I mean, we have Henry to think about!"

"Henry is safe, and he's the furthest thing from my mind at the moment." She had Emma backed up against the door, barely an inch of space separating the two of them. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, she leaned in, her eyes closing only after Emma's slid shut under the weight of the tension rapidly building between them.

Regina molded her lips to Emma's, hard. Emma actually went weak in the knees. In fact she should have collapsed from the sensation of Regina's kiss. As it were, Regina's hands grasping the blonde's waist and Emma's own hands clutching at the door behind her were the only things keeping her upright.

When Emma broke away, gasping for air, Regina took the opportunity to kiss and suck the column of her long pale neck, which only caused Emma to gasp harder. Regina kissed her way down one side of Emma's neck and up the other, finally reattaching their lips and sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

Her senses completely overwhelmed, Emma was able to respond only on instinct. Her lower body arched off the door of its own freewill, closing what miniscule distance was left between her and Regina, her hands still clinging desperately to the metal surface behind her.

The tips of Regina's fingers toyed with the end of Emma's sweater before sliding underneath it and pressing into the savior's toned, taut stomach. That action finally jolted Emma out of her lust-induced haze, and she hastily shoved Regina away from her and bolted further into the station.

Surprised and still somewhat entranced, Regina touched her fingers to her lips as they formed into a smirk. She sauntered after the other woman who had maneuvered across the room, keeping the desks between herself and the raging hormones of Regina Mills.

"Hey, can we just stop and talk for a minute?" Emma asked, her hands raised in a pacifying gesture.

"I can think of far better ways to occupy our mouths." Regina reached forward in an attempt to pull the blonde across the desk and make good on that offer. Emma blasted the brunette away from her with an unexpected burst of magic, inadvertently sending her flying through the glass wall of the sheriff's office.

"Sorry!" Emma offered with a wince, but then she saw Regina pushing herself off the ground with a huff, magicking away all the shards of glass and still staring at her like a starving predator would their next meal… heh.

Eyes widening once more in fear – and definitely not at all in desire – Emma grabbed the keys off the desk in front of her and hurried into the nearest cell, locking herself inside. She even went so far as to infuse the key with her magic, rendering it useless to anyone else.

"Regina, we don't have time for this! We need to find a way to end this curse!

"Let me in and I shall try my very best to do just that."

Panicking, afraid that she might do something stupid like comply with Regina's request, Emma threw the key across the room. Regina pursed her lips in annoyance. She turned back to face the savior, reaching through the bars to grab her by the back of the neck and pull her into another heated kiss.

Emma was once again powerless to stop her, until an embarrassingly loud moan was pulled from her mouth by Regina's talented tongue. "Wait, Regina. We can't. You're under a spell, a-and it wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of you."

For a moment, all Regina could do was stare into Emma's green eyes, her own softening – seemingly – at the sweet gesture. Something yellow in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Emma followed her gaze, and they both came to the same realization. Regina happened to be just a fraction of a second quicker.

Just as Emma moved to yank her hand away Regina grasped it tightly with her own, lacing their fingers together in a firm grip. Emma continued tugging but it was useless. Regina always got what she desired in the end.

Smirking triumphantly at the blonde's panic-stricken face, Regina focused all of her lust to the tips of her fingers – ahem – and pulled the knot right out of the Snow Queen's ribbon. Emma made a futile grab as Regina pulled it away, and she managed to hold on to it for a moment or two, but her hands were sweaty from all the nerves and the yellow material ultimately slipped right through her fingers. The force with which she had been playing tug-of-war sent her tumbling into the wall of her jail cell and rendered her momentarily unconscious.

SSS

She wasn't out for more than a minute, but it was enough time for Regina to retrieve the key and position herself temptingly against the desk in front of Emma's cell. She twirled the key ring around her finger while she waited.

SSS

"Regina," Emma groaned as she regained consciousness. That was the only thought her brain could form. She remembered the other woman being nearby, and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, Emma?" Regina answered coyly, the key dangling from her finger. Emma sat up with a jolt and rushed to the bars of her cell, shaking them with all her might. She looked up, studying the cell door and its hinges, wondering how hard it would be to break the thing down.

Regina tossed the key at the blonde's boots, and she nearly tripped over herself in her haste to grab them and unlock the door.

Emma launched herself at Regina, sending them both flying across the desk, papers and an ancient computer flying every which way. In one swift motion Regina rolled them both back onto their feet, pinning the blonde against the filing cabinets. Despite the aggressive treatment, she had the presence of mind to make sure Emma didn't hit her head for a second time, her fingers tangling in the golden locks before they could reach the metal structure. This maneuvering was doubly effective in that Regina could easily pull Emma into a rough kiss.

It was Emma who initiated tongue this time, practically forcing her way into Regina's mouth her need was so great. It took a moment for Regina to catch onto Emma's intentions, but when she did she practically unhinged her jaw in her effort to accept Emma's advance.

Regina's left hand, placed once more at Emma's hip, snuck under her top again, only this time, instead of a hasty retreat, she was met with quivering muscles and a low moan. She grinned into their kiss as her searching fingers traced their way up Emma's rather impressive abs, stopping just at the edge of her bra. She reached around, quickly and deftly unhooking the offending article of clothing. Taking the hint, Emma broke their kiss in order to pull her sweater up and over her head in one swift move, revealing one of her signature white tank tops.

Reaching out, Emma tugged on Regina's corset with the intention of tearing it off of her body. Alas, the material was much too strong, and Emma grunted at her futile efforts. With a flick of her wrist Regina had the both of them stripped down to nothing, her hair falling out of its elegant style and over her shoulders.

Thanks to the spell they were both under, Emma felt no discomfort being so revealed to Regina. Instead, she was pouting.

"I wanted to rip it off," Emma explained in a low tone, enunciating each word with a step. She walked Regina backwards until they reached the desk. Emma bent down slightly, grabbing Regina by the back of her thighs and lifting her onto the desk. Regina's eyes darkened nearly to black.

"You're so sexy," Emma breathed as she took in the sight of a gloriously naked Regina Mills.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Their mouths found each other without a second thought. They ran rough hands over each other's bodies, wanting, needing to know every inch of skin splayed out before them. Soon, however, hands weren't enough, and their lips began exploring too.

"Oh God," Emma breathed.

"No," Regina growled, pulling her mouth away from one of Emma's breasts, her hand stalling on the other one. "Say my name. Only mine."

Emma blinked, her head cocked in confusion. "But, you are a God."

Regina smirked in satisfaction. "Regardless. Say my name."

Her commanding tone was just too much. It had always done strange things to Emma, things she was only just starting to understand. Regina's name fell from her lips in a long, drawn out moan. The sound sent shockwaves through Regina's body, and she returned her lips to Emma's breast, her hand resuming its ministrations on the other one.

"I need you," Regina moaned into Emma's ear after a few minutes of the other woman licking and sucking at her neck.

Emma glared at her playfully. "Say my name."

Regina growled. "Fuck, Emma, please just touch me already!"

Emma grinned victoriously. She trailed a hand down her soft, flat stomach, stopped briefly at her hip to tickle the skin there with her thumb, and massaged first the outside of her thigh, then the inside, before ultimately reaching its intended destination between her legs.

Regina was incredibly hot and wet for her. Truthfully this was the most turned on either woman had ever been. Two of Emma's fingers slipped easily between Regina's folds, finding her tight bundle of nerves and rubbing hard circles into it. A strangled noise left Regina's throat and Emma's breathing, along with the pace of her fingers, quickened. Her thumb soon took their place as they slid down into her entrance, pausing there for a moment before pushing all the way inside of her.

Emma's free hand latched on to the curve of Regina's hip to hold the both of them steady. Regina's arms wrapped tightly around Emma's neck and her legs around her waist, effectively trapping the blonde's hand between them. Using this to her advantage, Emma thrust her own hips forward, building the momentum of her fingers inside of Regina.

She felt amazing. Emma was quick to find that spot that made her gasp, making sure she hit it with every thrust.

It didn't take long for Regina to come. How could it, with Emma fucking Swan inside of her? A small, rational part of her brain suggested the curse they were under might have had something to do with it too, but she shut those thoughts down. It was all Emma.

She felt weak and shaky as her limbs relaxed themselves around Emma's body. The blonde wore a look of absolute pride… and desire. Her breathing was heavy, heavier than Regina's who appeared to have just finished sprinting a marathon.

Grabbing onto Emma's waist, the two disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing only a few feet away on the cot in the cell Emma had been locked in not half an hour earlier; Emma on her back, Regina leaning over her.

At Emma's raised brow of confusion, Regina explained, "I felt we needed a bed for what happens next."

And then Emma's eyes widened in understanding as Regina's full lips began to kiss their way down her stomach.

SSS

The sun rose over Storybrooke to find the rainbow had vanished. Whether it was from all the crazy gay sex everyone spent the night having or because the snow queen had had a change of heart – thanks in no small part to her two favorite nieces – no one could say.

The bright light streamed in through the windows of the police station and burned through Regina's eyelids. Blinking rapidly, she held up a hand to shield herself from the morning sun, squinting in confusion. She felt the light weight of a jail cell blanket over her bare legs, which was strange since she usually slept under a thick duvet in a pair of silk pajamas.

"What am I wearing?" Peaking under the thin blanket Regina noted that she was clad in a white tank-top and black boy-shorts. A soft snore from Emma, spooned behind her, caused Regina to startle right off the cot and she hurried to her feet, bringing the blanket that had been covering them both with her. She blushed when she caught sight of Emma in completely nothing, then blushed harder when she remembered why.

Emma awoke just as the last of the purple smoke cleared, the blanket fluttering back over her shivering body almost as if by magic.

SSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession: never have I ever written a sex scene before *blushes* *peaks out from behind hands*
> 
> "Baby I'mma make you feel so good tonight, cuz we might not get tomorrow."
> 
> ~ Jen


	4. Six Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: What can I say? This show has some good dialogue, and incredible characters. Some of the storylines, however… well, that's what we come here for.

SSS

"WE WERE CURSED!"

Emma winced as her parents' arguing drew the attention of everyone at Granny's.

She was hiding out in the back. Regina had finally surfaced from her mansion and was currently seated at the bar, nursing a coffee - presumably topped off with a little something extra.

Everything in Storybrooke had been awkward since the morning after the Spell of Shattered Sexuality was broken.

Her parents were slowly working past this latest obstacle in their relationship. Their arguments were gradually turning into throwaway comments, not unlike what they had done when it came to Wale. You know what they say; what happens under a curse stays under the curse.

A few stools down from Regina Emma spotted Belle with a plate of breakfast food in front of her. She was moving some eggs around her plate, staring at them morosely. From the other side of the counter Ruby placed a comforting hand on her arm. Belle glanced up at her, smiling gratefully.

Emma blushed at the contact.

Naturally Belle was still hurt by everything Gold had put her through. Their whole marriage had been built on a lie. Ruby had been there for her during the past few weeks, for now as just a friend. She would wait as long as Belle needed.

Still, every time Emma spotted the two of them touching, even in the most innocent of ways, it made her red in the face as she remembered the rather vivid images that had sprung to her mind that night in Gold's shop.

Turning away from them, she noticed Aurora and Phillip seated in one of the booths, eating in silence while their baby slept soundly in his carrier. Things had been uncomfortable and tense between the prince and princess. They never discussed where she went that day. However, Phillip could guess, and she knew that.

Aurora felt beyond guilty for leaving her baby alone, although it turned out that Phillip had returned only minutes after she left. He didn't meet with anyone under the curse on account of him not knowing anyone else, in town or otherwise. (His curse was a night spent watching gay porn on one of those moving-picture machines.)

And so Aurora chose to stay with Phillip for the sake of their son. She presumed it was the only way they could be a family, and the following morning she had told Mulan as much. The warrior hadn't made any attempt to change her mind. She knew this was something the princess needed to figure out for herself.

In the meantime Mulan had been put in charge of the Merry Men in the wake of Robin Hood's departure, seeing as she was a natural born leader. The men needed someone to follow, and she needed something to distract her from the pain in her heart.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"

Emma was startled out of her observations at the sound of Hook's voice behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him to catch his uncertain smile. They hadn't really talked since the night he broke up with her.

"I'd never given the idea much thought before, but I think I'd like to explore this part of myself. And, judging by the way you've been since the curse, I'd guess you'd like to explore that part of yourself as well."

She couldn't blame him. He had a shipload of rugged men who respected and admired him. She was actually surprised it hadn't already happened during the last few hundred years.

Emma sighed, turning back to stare at Regina. "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"And how would you know that if you haven't even tried?"

It's true. They hadn't spoken since that night. Their son had noticed of course and asked about it, but he'd answered his own question after thinking on it for just a few seconds; a grimace came over his slightly green face. He hadn't brought it up since.

Emma had spent the last six weeks going over every interaction she and Regina had ever had, wondering how the hell they ended up as each other's Gay True Love. It didn't take long for her to see it. In fact, she had smacked herself right on the forehead for not having seen it sooner. She chalked it up to hindsight.

Still, she was hesitant to approach the other woman. Clearly she had some reservations about what had happened, if her hasty departure was anything to go off of. The endless avoidance on Regina's part only proved to further convince Emma that she regretted what had happened. The fact that she herself was avoiding Regina – and she definitely did not regret what they had done – didn't even occur to her. Because that would make sense.

Emma sighed, running a hand through her already tangled hair. "I think the fact that she took off that morning instead of facing it says enough."

"Perhaps. But you can never really be certain unless you ask, right?" Emma glared at him. Of course he would start being rational after they'd broken up. She turned back to Regina once more, the look of longing returning to her eyes. "I think you owe it to yourself, and to her, to find out."

Emma's shoulders fell in defeat. He stepped around her to leave through the diner. "Thanks, Killian. You know, you're a pretty good friend." He smirked at her, knowing how hard it was for her to pay him such a compliment. She rolled her eyes. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, you never did tell me who you left me for that night."

Hook's face paled. He glanced around behind him, but the man in question had left at some point during the course of his conversation with Emma.

"I told you Swan, I left you for myself. Who I was with that night was merely an eye opener to a world of possibilities."

Emma nodded her head, pretending to understand. She was certain it was a member of his crew. Why couldn't he just tell her who it was? Whatever. She'd let him have his secrets. She knew how much he liked to maintain an air of mystery.

With one last nod in her direction, Hook was out the door, leaving Emma in peace to gather her courage for what she was about to do.

SSS

Regina was just swallowing the last sip of her special coffee when she felt a presence behind her. The sound of solid footsteps was quick to follow. She looked up in time to see the one person she'd been hoping not to run into seat herself in the next chair over.

Their eyes widened as they faced each other for the first time, their heartbeats speeding up as the same thought crossed both of their minds: I've seen this woman naked.

Their faces reddened simultaneously, Emma's noticeably more obvious against her pale skin. The tension built quickly, and they broke their gaze to stare instead at the top of the counter.

"We need to talk," Emma spoke in a low voice.

"I cannot imagine what about."

Emma scoffs. So that's how she wants to play it?

"Oh come on, Regina."

"Okay, say perhaps I did know to what you were referring. Do you really think this is the appropriate time and place to discuss it?"

"Considering you haven't left your house in over a month, I'd say this is the only time and place."

Regina huffs; annoyed with Emma's persistence, but even more annoyed that she had a valid point.

"Again, I have no idea what you and I have to talk about." Emma opened her mouth protest, but Regina held up a finger. Lowering her voice to just above a whisper, she continued, "That night was merely a product of a powerful, dark spell. Nothing more."

"I know that's not true. And you know it to." Brown eyes rolled away from blue. "What was it you told me? That spell wouldn't have worked on us if we didn't both feel something."

Regina's complexion darkened, her cheeks flushed at being confronted with the thing she was too scared to acknowledge, even to herself.

"Look, I'm not proposing marriage or anything here." Regina's head snapped to the blonde in disbelief, eyes wide and face darkening yet another shade. "But I would like to figure out what this is between us." Regina swallowed nervously, but remained quiet. "Maybe we could start with drinks?"

She seemed so hopeful, not unlike how she'd looked in Regina's vault the night she admitted she wanted them to be friends. It was impossibly… cute. Regina felt her heart melting at the sight.

Unable to form words, she could only nod in the affirmative at the blonde's request. "Yes?" Emma asked tentatively. Regina's head bobbed a little harder. Emma's mouth split into a grin so wide, Regina couldn't help but return a small smile of her own.

Emma ordered two drinks before turning her gaze back to the woman next to her.

Lost in each other's' eyes, their moment was shattered when the door to Granny's burst open, Henry sprinting over to their stools gasping for air. "Mom! Mom!"

After everything she had been through with him, Regina was incapable of ever showing annoyance with her son, no matter how inconvenient his interruptions could be. Emma had no such reservations, and pursed her lips in frustration. They both loved and adored their son immensely, but sometimes his timing really sucked.

"Whoa, kid, slow down!"

"You've gotta come quick! Someone's attacking the town line!"

Regina's sigh was drowned out by Emma's groan of aggravation. "Of course they are." She laid some money on the countertop to cover Regina's coffee and the drinks they hadn't even had the chance to touch. "Rain check?"

"Yes," Regina answered with certainty. Whatever reservations she had were overpowered by the warmth she'd been feeling throughout her conversation with Emma. She truly wanted to discover what they could have together, anyone else's opinion be damned.

They shared another quick smile. Henry grimaced as he tried to block out what was happening, what he knew had already happened, as he dragged his mothers out the door.

Their work was never done.

SSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of the road, kids. Thanks so much for reading, ladies and gentlewomen! It's been real.
> 
> ~ Jen


End file.
